A 24 Hour Escape From Reality
by WolfeShade
Summary: Angel, Spike and Nick, what a choice.


None but Coral are my characters. They all belong to their respective creators. I do use Marius in this fic, but since he's only in it briefly I hope no one takes offense.  
  
A 24 Hour Escape From Reality  
  
  
I'm taking a walk at night, minding my own business, when suddenly a man comes up to me. He's dressed very richly and has a manicured look to him. Shoulder length black hair frame a noble face. Eyes that don't seem to stay one colour gaze at me; they smile along with his well-proportioned mouth.  
"How would you like to take a break from reality for 24 hours?" he asks in a rich voice.  
I look at him suspiciously, "Huh?"  
"Oh, excuse me. I should introduce myself. My name is Marius and, if you're willing, I'd like to take you away from reality for the next 24 hours," he states with a smile.  
"Marius huh, as in Armand's maker? Sure…" I trail off, not sure how to get away from this guy without provoking him.  
"I didn't think you'd believe me so I brought a few friends along that might help to convince you," he waves his right arm backwards and takes a step to my left.  
Two vampires I know by sight quite well stand before me. Both are blonde and tend to wear black. One's hair is spiked while the other's is short cropped and wavy. My jaw drops as they approach me. I had always dreamed but never, ever, ever thought it would come true. Standing before me were the vampires known as Angel and Nick Knight.  
"Uh…ah…how…wha…" I can only manage to stammer out.  
Nick, being the better speaker of the two, greets me, "Hello. I'm more than sure you know our names, but we would be honoured to learn yours."  
"Oh…Coral…" I'm still in shock.  
"Coral? A very pretty name for a very pretty lady," Marius chimes in, "Latin in origin I believe. Do you have a last name or are you like Angel here in that respect?"  
"Tyson. Coral Tyson," I answer quietly.  
"You feel as awkward as I do?" Angel finally speaks up.  
I stare blankly at him for a moment then grin and start giggling, remembering Angel's reference to having only two modes with humans: Avoid and Bite.  
"I'm sorry, this is just a tad bit overwhelming," I say.  
"Understandable," Marius agrees, "Would you like to go somewhere that would make you more comfortable?"  
"I don't think there is a place, but we could try my apartment…Angel, if I specifically invite you in as Angel, not Angelus, could you still come in as Angelus?" I'm silent for a second then continue, "Oh geez, that's a really good subject to bring up. I'm sorry," I finish lamely and look away in shame.  
"That's okay. I'm not sure…" he trails off, most likely thinking of the pain that could have been avoided.  
"Where is your place?" Nick breaks the tension.  
"This way," I reply and proceed to lead three vampires to my home. What a night this was turning out to be!  
"'Ay, wait for me!" calls a familiar voice from the shadows. I know that voice, and a slight smile curves my lips.  
"What are you doing here Spike?" Angel insists.  
"With Dru gone, it's a little hard to get some fun so I thought I'd tag along," he answers, "Who's this pretty thing?"  
Nick steps in front of me protectively and says, "The lady's name is Coral Tyson."  
I smile and step out from behind Nick, "Thanks Nick but I don't think he means me any harm, do you?" I ask Spike boldly. I decide then and there that I'm going to enjoy this…whatever it was.  
"Course not! Besides, I don't think the old one there would let me," he says. I laugh as Marius gives Spike a contemptuous look.  
I stop laughing and take a moment to look at the four vampires surrounding me. This should frighten any sane girl who knew anything about vampires, but knowing something of their natures, I almost felt at ease, almost. I knew for a fact that neither Nick nor Angel would harm me. I was only fairly certain about Marius and Spike. I just hoped that all four and fed well before this.  
"Okay, let's get back to my place," I state and we head off.  
  
As I open the door I call out Colin's name but there's no reply. I look at my watch, it's 10:30 so he's probably bringing back the dog and should be home any minute now.  
"Gonna invite us in love?" Spike asks.  
"Angel can come in but I don't know if I should let you in. After all, you are technically a 'bad guy'," I tease. I definitely have decided to have some fun tonight.  
"And don't you forget it, love," he agrees then smiles.  
"I will personally guarantee you safety," Nick states in all seriousness, a true knight.  
"I don't doubt that," I reply just as seriously. I smile at him, hoping to get one in return. My efforts are rewarded.  
"So? Gonna let me in or not?" Spike asks again.  
"Oh, get in here already," I exclaim.  
"Thanks love," he smiles. I love his smile.  
Spike promptly flings himself on the couch and turns on the TV, "Mind if I watch some Tele?"  
"Do I have a choice?" I ask rhetorically.  
"Well gentlemen, make yourselves at home. I'd offer you something to drink, but I don't have your preference. So, Marius, what exactly are you offering me?" I get to the point.  
"I'm giving you 24 hours to spend with one of us, or one of the other vampires in our respective realities. You will be transported to their reality. No harm will come to you and after the 24 hours you will be returned to the moment you left your own reality. Each of us has one event planned but the rest is up to you. That one event is a must. If you decide you really don't want to go through with that event, then your time will be up at that moment. Once you've chosen your companion for the time, you can't change your mind so choose carefully. Do you understand?" he explains.  
"Yes, the how of it but I'm still trying to figure out the 'why me' part," I admit.  
"'Cause 'e likes you," Spike commented from the couch.  
I look to Marius in question and disbelief.  
"He's partially right, you do interest me."  
"Why?"  
"Partially the same reason Lestat interested me, you are of this time and can bring that time to me," he explains.  
I stand in mute shock. 'I'm actually interesting to someone as old as Marius?' I think to myself. A grin graces my face, as well as a blush.  
"When does this 24 hours start?" I ask.  
"As soon as you have made your decision, say it aloud and it will start then. You may take 3 hours to decide. It may not be a lot of time, but I do have limits," he replies.  
"Of course. 3 hours huh?" I muse as I move to sit on the couch and Spike slides over a bit to give me room. His grin makes my cheeks burn again.  
The silence of the room is augmented by the fact that I can hear my heartbeat racing. Many thoughts go through my head, 'Is this safe?' being chief among them. I look up to look at each vampire. Angel hangs by the door and I can tell he is uncomfortable. Marius has found a book I've been reading on the table, I smile. Nick has moved to just behind Spike, most likely to grab him if Spike gets any ideas of harming me. This reminds me of something.  
"Spike, I don't want to be rude, but do you still have that chip in your head?" I wonder.  
His eyes turn to slits as his anger shows, "Yes, it is," he states sharply.  
"It's alright Nick, he can't hurt me because there's a chip in his head that won't allow him to hurt humans," I explain.  
Nick backs off, but only slightly.  
"Okay, let's see. If I pick Angel, I know I would get a very romantic evening…if I was Buffy but I'm not. If I pick Nick the same thing applies if I were Natalie," I begin to work things out.  
Marius speaks up before I can go on, "Coral, they are yours for 24 hours, they won't be thinking of anyone but you."  
"Will they remember this time?"  
"No, only you will have any recollection."  
"Still, I wouldn't feel right. Besides, I know I'm not their type. In fact, all of you like a woman with a strong will, I can't offer that," I say with a sigh.  
"I chose you didn't I?" Marius asks of me.  
"Yes," I reply and smile slightly.  
"Ugh, this is just so hard. I mean, all of you I've loved at one point. Nick was the first, yes, but Angel has qualities that I wish Nick had and Spike has qualities I wish Angel had. Marius, I don't know you as well, but you've longer than any here and could tell me, possibly show me, what the past was really like and the people you've met. Or, I can do as you say and choose another from these realities. Lestat would be fun, but I think I might loose myself to him. Louis, bless him, but I think he'd be too boring. And then there's the living my life after all of this, it won't be easy to have 24 hours of this and know that it'll never happen again. There are just so many questions I have to ask!" I ramble on.  
"You can ask us questions now, if you like. You can use those questions to decide," Marius offered.  
I grin like a fool and see all four smiling back.  
"Okay, first question and anyone that knows can answer. Are there real vampires in my reality, and if there are, what are they like?" I ask the room.  
Spike, Angel and Nick all look to Marius. He bows his head a moment then nods as he makes eye contact with each then speaks.  
"Yes, there are. Nick's reality is the closest to this one's. They have the weakness of the cross, but not garlic. They do gain strength with time and grow to look more like my kind, but not as severe. They can die by the flame, the stake or the sun, but again, with age comes certain immunity to each. They do not have permanent fangs and their eyes only change when they…for lack of a better phrase, put their 'game face' on. On the whole, they prefer to remain unknown because of the technology humans have created. Also, there are few in this reality and want to keep it that way. I recommend you do not go looking for them after this, they will not like it. Does that answer your question?"  
"Y…yes," I stammer, slightly in shock from getting such a straight forward answer.  
"Any other questions?"  
"Um…uh…I had so many but now I can't think of them. I suppose you answered the most important. I know now to respect the night just a little more. I'm sorry, this is just so big," I apologize.  
"No need, I did not expect you to take it this well."  
"Marius, are you sure this is such a good idea?" Angel asks from door he looks like he'd rather be on the other side of.  
"It is fine," Marius hushes him.  
"Oh," my eyes widen as I realize something, "Colin's going to walk in any minute now. You guys are going to have to hide or something."  
"We can't leave your sight until you've made the decision or you forfeit the chance," Marius explains.  
"Now you tell me!" I exclaim.  
"There are footsteps," Angel offers.  
"Frell!" I say with feeling. All four look at me curiously but I wave them off.  
"Okay, I've got to make a decision in just a few seconds here…," I think and keep looking between the four. Many different reasons for all of them run through my head. Quickly, my eyes now pass between only Spike and Nick. Spike or Nick? Nick or Spike? I can't decide. I hear the keys in the door and see Angel step back and send a worried glance Marius' way.  
As the door opens I say loudly, "I choose Spike. I'm so sorry Nick," I manage to apologize and see him smile in understanding as I feel myself fall and everything goes black.  
As feeling slowly returns to me, I realize that I'm being carried. The arms that carry me have a gentle touch to them as they lay me down on something cold but soft. I keep my eyes closed as memory comes back. I manage to keep back a grin as I remember who I chose. Cold hands pull a blanket over me and one gently strokes face. My mind races because this is not the Spike I know and I wonder if Marius misheard me and placed me with Nick. It doesn't worry me though because I would be just as happy. A chair creaks nearby and I open my eyes a crack. It's too dark to see, but only for me.  
"So, the sleeping beauty awakes?" an English accented voice asks me. I blush yet again and sit up, trying to see.  
"What happened?" I ask.  
"The trip here knocked you out. Don't worry, the clock didn't start until you woke up. So, do you feel like a hunt?" he asks bluntly as he rises from the chair.  
"A hunt?" I ask in disbelief.  
"Yeah, I figure since you can't be hurt I'd show you something none of the others would even dream of," he says with a mischievous grin on his face.  
The grin is infectious and the thought of a hunt appeals to me more than I thought it would. For a moment I search his eyes then, with a mischievous grin of my own, I give him a nice long once over as I get off the bed. He returns the favour, and my grin fades slightly as I know I'm not much to look at. Surprisingly though, he nods in approval and steps closer. With no warning he grabs me with one hand behind my head and another on my waist as he kisses me deeply. After a moment of shock, I can't help but return the kiss with my arms around his neck. Finally, when I run out of breathe I break free then my mind returns to me and I pull away totally as my hand covers my mouth.  
"Why?" I manage.  
"Why not? Don't say you didn't like that, love, 'cause I know you did," he retorts, grinning, "And I didn't mind it myself."  
"No, it was good, very good, just shocking. Not something I'd expect you to do. Then again, I don't know you all that well so I shouldn't say anything."  
"Well, expect the unexpected to happen a lot in the next 24 hours. Any regrets yet?"  
"Not a one," I breathe.  
"Good. Let's go then shall we?"  
"I'm not exactly the best person to take on a hunt. I'd be slower than the prey," I complain.  
"Not tonight, hon. If I had a mirror, I'd show you the 'new' you," he smiled, "And it's a mighty good one."  
My brow furrows as I look down at myself. To my pleasant surprise, I now have a body like Faith's and a wardrobe to match. I'm wearing tight leather jeans, a tight black halter top and a long black leather trench coat to match Spike's. Black leather gloves (cutaway style) and boots finish off the outfit. I scrunch up the sleeves and grin.  
"One of the perks I get," he says by way of explanation. I raise my eyebrow at him, but don't complain. Why would I with a body like this.  
"Let's go already, I'm hungry," he says and a growl slips out at the end. I laugh but follow his lead out the crypt's door.  
I recognize the cemetery right away and amaze at how beautiful it looks under a full moon. I can't help but stop and gaze around for a second. Spike stops a little ways ahead and waits patiently. The situation starts to finally sink in for real and an apprehension starts to fill me. I think Spike senses this because he comes over then and takes me his arms. He just holds me for a moment and whispers encouragements to me.  
"Okay now?" he asks gently.  
"Yes, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not as reckless and carefree as I thought. How 'bout you go feed, on whatever it is you can feed, and I'll wait until you come back and we'll go do something else?" I ask hopefully.  
"Sorry love, my 'activity' tonight was the hunt."  
"Oh," I say disheartened, "Can we hold it off for just a bit then?"  
"I don't know, I gotta feed soon."  
Taking deep breathes in and then out I reply, "Then let's get you fed. Exactly what are we going to be hunting anyway?"  
"Actually, it's a 'who'. He's been pestering me for a few days now and Marius was able to 'disable' this damn chip for the night," he grins.  
"You mean you can harm humans? But you said…," I trial off and pull away from him, a little frightened.  
"Would you have picked me if I had said the chip wasn't working? Besides, you just asked if it was still in. Don't worry, I won't hurt you," his grin broadens as he pauses, "unless of course you asked me to."  
At this, and because of both his assurance and Marius' promise I wouldn't be hurt, I have to laugh. I feel a load lift from my shoulders and the care freeness I had felt earlier returns tenfold. I quickly grab his head and kiss him deeply before running off in the direction we were going. I hear him laugh then instantly he's beside me as we run. Amazingly, I don't feel the least bit winded as we start to challenge each other to hurdling contests over the tombstones. Easily, I cover the last tombstone and stop before the entrance, Spike is right beside me.  
"Where to now," I eagerly ask.  
"Follow me, and keep up if you can," he laughs and heads out at a dead run again.  
I find myself running beside him with no real effort and wonder at this body I've been temporarily given to use. The feel of movement was exquisite and no touch of weakness brought itself forth. Laughter fills my lungs and I let it out with pleasure. Spike hears and throws his back in laughter as well then speeds up. Again, there is no problem in me catching up. I am having the time of my life. We enter Sunnydale and continue along its street until we enter an area with buildings built close together and many narrow alleys. Finally, we come to an alleyway and Spike slows and motions me in.  
We wait just inside the alleyway where it gets darkest. This part of Sunnydale I don't recognize. It was more run down and shabby looking. There were a few broken needles by the dumpster and I could swear I see a box with movement inside it further in the alley. Garbage and broken bottles are littered all over the place. This is definitely not the brighter side of town.  
Spike makes a motion for me to get ready then a man enters the alley. He doesn't notice us in the dark. Looking at his watch, he taps his foot impatiently. There is no movement from Spike so I stay still as well. The man looks out onto the street, then at his watch, then out onto the street again. 'He must be waiting for someone,' I think just as two more people enter. I notice that these two are both quite young and don't look in very good health. The man quickly passes them something in a bag and receives a roll of money in exchange. The boys leave quickly.  
Movement on the other side where Spike is catches my eye just in time for me to see Spike put his game face on and jump the drug dealer, for that's what he was. I look on as Spike sinks his teeth into the man's throat and feeds, all the while dragging the man further into the alley. Standing stock still, so as not to draw attention from the street, I wait. Somehow, I'm not shocked or fearful. I figure I've seen this so many times on TV that it I don't really find what's happening shocking. Of course, the fact that this guy was a drug dealer helps. Suddenly, Spike is standing beside me and the man's body lies in the dumpster.  
"What now?" I ask.  
Spike looks at me for a moment before nodding his head in approval, "Now we do whatever you want. I'm sure the others had plans to keep you occupied for the full 24 hours, but since I only joined last minute, I didn't have much."  
"That's fine. I just want to have fun. How does the Bronze sound?" I ask, that being the first place that comes to mind.  
"Excellent! I haven't been in a while, should check out the scene. Let's go the roof route this time though," and with that, he finds the fire escape and quickly climbs up.  
Without hesitation I follow. Soon, we are jumping from building to building until we reach the alley behind the bronze. Looking down, I notice a man leaning over a woman. I look to Spike and he nods, that was another vampire feeding off that woman. Before I can act though, a familiar figure appears and the vampire is turned to dust. To my surprise, she looks up and waves to me. I wave back and climb down to meet her.  
"Hi there, I'm Buffy," she greets me as I approach.  
"Hi, I'm Coral," I reciprocate, only slightly nervous.  
"So, you chose Spike huh? Well, I won't hold that against you. I hear he has a huge fan base where you're from. I just don't get what they see in him," she shakes her head. I hear Spike groan behind me. On a whim, I turn to him and put my arm around his waist. He puts his arm over my shoulders.  
"Oh, I don't know, he is kind of cute," I reply and get a pinch on the butt as thanks from Spike.  
Buffy looks completely bewildered, "Really?"  
"Come on you two," he complains, though I know he loves the attention.  
"Well, I'm with the gang inside if you want to join us?" she asks.  
"Sure! What about you Spike?" I don't want to leave him out, since he is technically my 'date' for a day.  
"Xander there?" he asks of Buffy.  
"Of course he is. I'll tell him to be on his best behaviour, for Coral's sake only though," she answers.  
"I guess," Spike agrees.  
We enter the Bronze and a rush of music and voices fills my ears. It's a crowded night but I love it. I spot Willow, Xander and Anya on one of the further couches. Surprisingly, Giles sits behind them. Oz appears carrying a tray of drinks and hands them out then sits beside Willow. Xander is the first to spot us and frowns at seeing me and Spike approach arm in arm. I just smile at him and notice where his eyes travel briefly before Anya turns his head towards her. I laugh and Spike joins in.  
"Hello all, I'm Coral," I greet them, "You don't have to introduce yourselves, I know who you all are and I'm honoured to meet you."  
They all wave politely though I can guess they're not too happy about Spike being there. I decide then to keep this visit short. As much as I would like to talk with them, that wasn't why I came.  
"Well, I don't hold choosing Spike against you and I wouldn't mind a few words with you?" Giles speaks up. I guess that's the reason why he's here.  
"Sure. I won't be long, love," I say to Spike as I slip from his grasp (not before another pinch to the rear) and follow Giles to a more quiet corner.  
Giles shakes his head Spike's way before asking, "What is your reality like?"  
"You mean demon and vampire wise? As far as I knew, they didn't exist. I didn't find out until tonight that vampires were actually real in my world. You're asking the wrong person I'm afraid, I never ran into anything the least bit strange. Sorry," I apologize.  
"Really? Interesting," is all he says before we rejoined the group.  
"Well, it was all really nice to meet you all, but I think we should be going. I'm not one for crowds I'm finding out," I say as I wrap my arm around Spike again. Another frown from the gang and Spike and I take our leave.  
"Not quite yet," Spike grins and leads me onto the dance floor. The song Wild Horses starts to play and we dance. A glance Buffy's way, let's me know that she recognizes the song.  
Outside again, we take the thieves' highway back to the cemetery on my suggestion. I want to just wander around the cemetery for a while. I let Spike know that he doesn't have to talk, I just want to enjoy the fact that he is tangible and right beside me. Enjoying the full moon and clear night are also my intent. Unfortunately, or fortunately, this doesn't last long.  
"Duck," Spike whispers and I sink to the ground.  
An arrow passes through the air right where my heart would have been. Someone is attacking us and thinks I'm a vampire also. Spike is already running after that attacker when another comes from behind and kicks my legs out from under me. I manage to hit the ground then roll to the side and avoid a stake to the heart. I briefly think that it's Buffy gone mad, but our assailants turn out to be vampires themselves. Scrambling away, I run to a nearby tree and break off a branch. It breaks just right and I have myself a make-shift stake. They approach a little more cautiously and circle me. I wonder where Spike is.  
"What do you want," I yell to them.  
They don't reply, just keep circling. One of them feints towards me but I hold my ground. I keep them all in my site and circle with them. I notice then that they are actually herding me further away from Spike, who is still fighting with the first attacker I see. To my shock, I recognize the one Spike is fighting. I almost laugh, but keep my mouth shut and keep my eyes on the three circling me.  
I hear a wail then a thud from Spike's direction and am about to glance, when all three come at me. The first one to reach me trips on something on the ground and I manage to stake him before he hits. The other two attack my opened side and one lands a hard blow to my kidneys just as I twist away. With my back now against a tree, I face the remaining two. Just then, Spike appears behind the two and quickly stakes them both before they realize it.  
"Thank you!" I say gratefully.  
"Your welcome," he acknowledges, "I was not expecting Harmony, the little bimbo."  
"What took so long?" I ask, ribbing him.  
He glares, and then holds up an open bottle of holy water and points to the burns on his chest. I hold up my hands and smile in apology.  
"Is she dust?"  
"Nope, I just knocked her out and tied her up. She should have plenty of time to wake up and hobble to safety before the sun comes up. She's not really a threat," he says.  
"Yeah? Say that to my aching side," I exclaim as my side starts throbbing from the hard blow it received.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, just got a good hard punch to the kidney is all. Let's go back to your place and clean up shall we?" I suggest. He agrees.  
When we reach his crypt, Spike notices that the 'door' is slightly ajar so he goes in first. I wait outside a few minutes before he calls out that it's safe.  
"I guess Harmony came here first," the place was a total mess. Everything was thrown everywhere.  
"Yeah, looks like. That damn blonde bitch is a real nuisance. Maybe I should have offed her," he mused.  
"Nah, she isn't worth it," I say as I sink down on the bed.  
"I don't suppose you got any painkillers do you?" I ask hopefully.  
"Nope, don't have any use for 'em."  
"Didn't think so. Well, this kind of puts a damper on the night. Oh yeah, what are we supposed to do once the sun comes up?"  
"Oh, Marius went all the way with this one. It won't. No one will be the wiser," he grins my way.  
"Cool!" I say as I start to drift off, the bed is really comfortable.  
"'Ey now, none of that. You've only got 24hours and you don't wanna be sleepin' any of it away!" he shouts and brings me out of my doze.  
As I try to sit up, my side twinges and I fall back, "Sorry, can't move right now. I think I've got more than a bruise."  
"How? Marius said you wouldn't get hurt," Spike wonders as he comes towards me. He has taken off his shirt and I can see the burn marks. Already, I can see them slowly healing.  
"He only said I'd return unharmed. I guess however I get hurt, it gets fixed when I go home. It's going to be an awfully long night if I have to deal with this the whole time," I pout.  
Spike looks like he's seriously pondering something for a minute before he lifts my legs onto the bed and sits down beside me. Again, he gently brushes my face.  
"I'm going to give you a little of my blood, it should heal whatever damage there is. Is this okay with you?" he asks.  
Out of everything that has happened tonight, I find myself scared silly by what he is offering. I know he only means to help, and this is rare coming from him, but it still scares me. To drink the blood of a vampire, however little, can change a person forever. He waits patiently for me to decide. I take a deep breathe to calm myself and the pain in my side doubles. This makes my decision for me. I nod my head.  
Spike takes a knife from under the mattress (I don't think I want to know why it's there) and slits his wrist. He positions his wrist above my mouth and lets the wound drip.  
The first drop hits my lips and I lick it into my mouth. The second drop lands on my tongue. I see stars before me. A third drop hits my tongue and the stars change to flashes of lightening. My head roars. Another drop and another and the roaring increases but the light fades. I wait for the next drop, but it doesn't come. I realize my eyes are closed so I open them and reach for Spike's wrist. He quickly, and easily, pulls from my grasp and walks to the other side of the room. I try to sit up, to go to him, but the pain in my side breaks the trance of the blood and I lie back down. Eventually, the pain subsides and then disappears entirely. I remain there with my eyes closed.  
"Coral?" Spike questions.  
"I'm still here," I reply and open my eyes. He's still on the other side of the room yet I heard him as loudly and clearly as if he was right beside me.  
"Don't worry, you didn't take enough. The effect will wear off," he answers before I can ask.  
A look passes between us. I can't say what kind of look for sure, but I realize I can trust this vampire.  
"How much time is left?" I ask evenly.  
"About 15 hours," he replies in the same tone.  
"What do you feel?" I ask out of the blue as I stare up at the ceiling of the crypt.  
"About what?"  
"Anything. Do you feel at all?"  
"Physically, we do feel pain but can stand it much more than humans. Holy water burns us more than if you were burnt by fire and hurts even worse. We don't feel the weather though. Cold, hot, damp or dry is all the same to us."  
"No, I mean emotionally," I correct him, though I think he knew what I meant but was just avoiding the question.  
Spike remains quiet some moments. I hear a rustle and realize he's putting his shirt back on. His footsteps come closer to the bed and he sits down by my legs again.  
"We feel emotions, though mostly anger, lust, greed, hatred, you know, all the 'bad' ones. Some of us though, we feel love. Like Dru and me, we used to love each other. I would've done anything for her, but she up and leaves me for a chaos demon. I hurt after that. So don't let no one tell you that vampires can't love!" he stated with vehemence.  
I open my eyes and just look at him. Slowly, I sit up. He helps me; I don't let him know I don't need it. We sit close together face to face.  
"Show me your other face?" I ask.  
"Why?"  
"Please!" I beg.  
Spike's other face takes over and I slowly run my hands over the bumps. The skin feels more like leather. His eyes are golden and more like a wolf's now. As my hands reach his mouth, he opens it slightly to show me his fangs. They're not like the two canines Nick has, but more like how the movie Interview with the Vampire betrayed them as. I touch one, and cut my finger not guessing how sharp they really are. A drop falls into his mouth before I can pull it away. His eyes glaze over slightly and he grabs my hand. I let him take my finger and lick off the blood. All too quickly, I'm trapped in that trance again as I watch him lick my finger.  
He kisses my finger when the wound stops bleeding. Then, with only a slight hesitation, he kisses my wrist and I feel his teeth graze my wrist. I expect his lips to come away bloody, and they do. Ever so slowly he begins to suck on the cut on my wrist. I close my eyes as I feel a slight tugging. I'm getting sleepy. He stops and my arm falls to my chest. I open my eyes, just barely since it's hard to keep them open and to my surprise, he's on the other side of the room again.  
"That shouldn't have happened," he says flatly.  
All I can do is smile as I drift off.  
"Coral?" I hear him say in a concerned voice as I drift further. I hear something else about taking too much and it triggers another memory but I can't grasp on to it, even though it was important.  
Something wet is put to my lips so I drink. It's the wonderful stuff I had before. I drink eagerly. I pull and pull and pull. Then the wonderful elixir is taken away so I open my eyes and surge up to grasp for more. I find the fount and bring it to my mouth and drink again, even more deeply. I hear a loud bang and a shout but nothing means more to me than drinking right now. Suddenly, the fount is gone again and I am now facing three other vampires that all seem familiar somehow.  
"It's too late!" one of them cries. This one has short curly hair.  
"Spike!" the one with short spiky hair yells at one that has the smell of my wonderful elixir on him but is curled up in a corner.  
"No!" commands the third with the long hair, "Nick, come here. If you want to saver her, give her your blood."  
I look wild-eyed at the long haired one and the word 'blood' stands out. Yes, that was what the elixir was called. I reach for him but he guides me to the curly haired one. He rolls up his sleeve and bites his own wrist to open a wound. I snatch it and drink as soon as he offers it.  
This blood tastes different, but just as good. I feel it flowing throughout me, and mingling with the other. There is also a change I feel. I knew the other was changing me, but this was changing me even more. I gloried in it but it was all too soon taken away. This time though, I did not actually hunger for more.  
"Now, let her change. There is nothing more we can do. Hopefully your blood Nick, will allow her to keep her soul," the long haired one says but I am already drifting off to sleep.  
I wake suddenly and completely. I know the sun is down, and that four others somewhat like me are in the same room. Two, I feel a close bond with, and a third a lesser bond, but it's there, the fourth though is a complete mystery. I keep my eyes closed, but the two know I'm awake.  
"Coral, how do you feel?" asks one of the two. I recognize that as my name. Once I had recognized that, a flood of memories came into my mind. I sat up slowly and looked around at this odd gathering. How wrong this had gone.  
"What happened?" I ask of the one I remembered as Marius.  
"I don't know. I'm truly sorry," he says almost in a whisper.  
"I didn't mean to!" pleads Spike, begging for my forgiveness, for everyone's forgiveness.  
As I take stock of my condition, I notice the heightening of all my senses as well as the addition of my sense of smell. I also take stock of my feelings about what has happened. I feel saddened yes, but I don't feel angry. I know that the others say that I am just in shock now and that the anger and remorse and sadness will come later. I memory of Marius saying that he hoped Nick's blood would allow me to keep my soul came back, and I briefly wondered if that's why I didn't feel much now, because I had no soul.  
"No, you have a soul," Marius answered for me, using his mind-gift.  
I nod and get up from the bed, looking around in wonder. I make my way to Spike, who is still in the corner, and help him to rise. I smile at him and kiss him to let him know I forgive him. Next, I made my way to Nick and kissed him also in thanks for his blood which allowed me to keep my soul. Then, not caring if the others followed, I went outside to explore my new abilities. They did follow, though at a distance.  
"How much time to do I have left?" I ask of Marius after a bit.  
"13 hours," he answers.  
I'm amazed at how little time it took for me to change.  
"Then let me spend it with Spike alone, as was planned," I suggested.  
"No," Marius raised a hand to stop my protest, "You will have Nick and Spike. They will teach you what they've given you with their blood."  
I grin at Nick and Spike. Nick looks suspiciously at Spike still, but Spike ignores him knowing he has my forgiveness. Marius bows and retreats into the shadows, followed by Angel. With my newly enhanced hearing, I make out the sound of flight then they are gone.  
I turn to Nick and ask, "Sun, fire, decapitation and a stake through the heart can kill you and garlic, the cross and holy water can harm you right? Have I missed anything?"  
"No, that's about it for the important stuff. You can't see yourself in the mirror, you can survive on either human or animal blood…" Nick stops abruptly because at the mention of blood, my eyes turn golden and my canines grow into two sharp fangs.  
"I'm hungry," I whine.  
"She needs human prey!" Nick insists, "Otherwise she might turn into a lesser form of vampire because of my blood."  
"Right then. I know a spot that Buffy doesn't know of yet," Spike informs us and we follow him.  
Flight is an ability that Nick's kind have and Spike's does not. I try, but don't succeed in the attempt. Instead, we run to an old house in the same neighbourhood as where Spike had taken the drug dealer. We enter and I'm instantly accosted with the strong scent of blood. The Hunger boils inside me and I begin to loose reason. Nick and Spike grab hold of my arms and 'guide' me into a separate room where three guys are sitting about.  
"Coral, I need you to listen. Do not drink after their heart beats, all you will get is dead fluid. Do you understand?" Nick questions. I nod.  
They let me go and leave the room. I hear a bolt being thrown and the three men look up. Their eyes are clear and sober, I thought they would have been druggies but they weren't. My conscience kicks in and asks if these are innocents. I look at each and see an image of grisly murder for each. I have my answer. Without further prompting, I fall on the first. His blood fills me with images of his life, and this further proves his evilness. He is/was an assassin. I finish with him and move on. The other two have the same story. When I am done, I feel satiated and bang on the door. It opens and I leave the room and the three bodies behind me.  
For the next ten hours I learn my limitations and the abilities I inherited from both bloods. Above the normal physical enhancements, which both Nick and Spike agree are twofold because of the double blood, I can fly and hypnotize like Nick and I have Nick's 'game face'. One thing neither of them have that I find I have is telepathy and telekinesis. Using the telepathy, I find Willow's mind roaming and make contact.  
'Coral? I didn't know you were telepathic?'  
'I am now. Don't blame Spike because he wouldn't have been able to if I hadn't wanted it in some way.'  
I pass on everything that has happened through the link and Willow's mind goes silent than disappears all together.  
With two hours left, I feel hungry again, and this time Spike accompanies me on a real hunt.  
"So, you're activity of a hunt was more appropriate than you realized," I try to joke, but Spike doesn't laugh.  
I stop him on a roof and face him squarely. He has his other face on and I begin to trace it like I did before. Trying to pull away, he turns his head. I grip him tighter then throw him to the ground and straddle him.  
"Snap out of it Spike! Revel in it will you? You've made another and she loves it. She forgives you," I force him to look me in the eyes. In answer, he pulls me down and kisses me thoroughly.  
We get up and continue the hunt. He talks of different ploys to get your prey and gives me tips on how to dispose of the body. Slowly, the easiness of before returns and when we go back to Nick, we are laughing.  
Marius is there waiting, along with Angel. I feel slightly bad, Angel has been practically ignored so I go up to him and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles and lets me know he hasn't felt ignored. I thank him for sticking up for me when they first found out what happened, I had heard.  
"It's time," is all Marius says and I have time for one last hug with Nick and a last kiss with Spike before Marius leads me off into blackness.  
As I tumble through the darkness, Marius' voice speaks inside my head saying that he is eternally sorry for what happened. I tell him it is okay, that I can live with it. I 'hear' him smile sadly then his presence leaves my mind and I return to the same second I left.  
"What did you say?" Colin asks as he walks through the door.  
"Oh, nothing," I smile at him and think of how I'm going to tell him what has happened in my 24 hour escape from reality. 


End file.
